


told me I was lucky to have my chance with you

by catching_paper_moons



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catching_paper_moons/pseuds/catching_paper_moons
Summary: “Hate to see him go but love to watch him leave, huh?” Oscar says as he slides in the seat next to Leon. Leon jumps, feeling found out.“You’re a dick,” he says.





	told me I was lucky to have my chance with you

**Author's Note:**

> If you see your name or anyone you know, just back out now, for all of our sakes.
> 
> title from All Time Low's "Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass"

Let it be known to the world that Leon Tim Draisaitl fucking hates Religious Studies.

Not that studying religion sucks, or anything, but this whole Introduction to Biblical Studies shit has murdered him, put him in his grave, he hates it, please set him on fucking fire, etc. 

His TA’s kinda hot, though.

Not in a normal Leon Draisaitl way; no, those people are like drop dead model gorgeous. Those are the kind of people that he’ll make out with, maybe fuck, and then get breakfast with the next day and leave it at that. But Leon’s TA is like...family worthy. Like he’d bring this guy home to meet his parents, and then they’d probably date for 4 years, get engaged, get married, buy a house, and have three kids and a dog.

Not that Leon’s planned anything out, or whatever. He just maybe has a huge crush on this guy. 

And said guy is currently walking into class, so sue him if he watches him walk away.

“Hate to see him go but love to watch him leave, huh?” Oscar says as he slides in the seat next to Leon. Leon jumps, feeling found out. 

“You’re a dick,” he says, and he pulls out his notebook. The professor walks in and calls the TA forward, and they whisper about something together. 

“Connor’s going to write up some terms on the board, and then we’re going to have a pop quiz,” Prof. Mac says, and everyone groans. Leon catches a hint of a smile on Connor’s lips before he turns back around to keep writing, and Leon feels his whole axis tilting.

“McDavid smiles?!” Larss whispers harshly, causing Nursey to roll his eyes.

“Dude’s not a robot, you know. He’s actually pretty fun to be around.” Nursey takes out a pen, scribbling something on a piece of scrap paper to test it. “He and I grabbed a late night snack last night because we ran into each other at a party, and--”

“McDavid parties?!” Oscar says, impossibly loud for the quiet nature, and some girl turns around and glares. “Sorry, sorry.” She rolls her eyes and turns back around.

“I mean, he’s pretty normal, guys. Have you ever been to his office hours?” Leon posits, and no one answers. “Dude. My guys. And you wonder why I have an A in this class.”

“Does he grade? And he’s in love with you and that’s why you have an A?” Larss asks as the quizzes come down the aisle. 

“No, fucking dumbass, he’s not a graduate TA,” Nursey responds, and that’s that. Leon passes another pop quiz, but it’s a close call. Oscar and Larss fail, to no one’s surprise. Leon catches Connor’s eye, and Connor mouths, “see you tonight?” and Leon nods, cheeks only turning bright pink once Connor’s turned back around. He’s gotta get himself under control.

What Leon very clearly does not do is get himself under control, and instead he brings coffee to Connor’s office hours, one for him and one for Connor, and sits down, sliding it to him.

“Wow, what did I do to deserve a student like you?” Connor asks, mostly to himself, and Leon chokes on his first sip, coughing violently. “Shit, dude, you getting sick?”

Leon clears his throat, coughing one more time. “Uh, no. Just swallowed wrong.” He grimaces, realizing how that sounds, and he hears Connor snort, but he’s already taken out his copy of the reading for Friday, motioning for Leon to do the same. 

“So, how’d you do on today’s quiz?” Connor asks.

“Uh, got an 85, but I didn’t feel as prepared, so that’s pretty good, right?” Leon sets Friday’s reading on the table, complete with a highlighter and his pen, and Connor nods.

“No, yeah, that’s definitely great for not feeling prepared. Just didn’t have time to get the reading in?” 

“Nope,” Leon answers, popping the ‘p’. “I skimmed. There was a mandatory meeting with the Greek Life chairs, so.” Leon shrugs. “Didn’t think I should miss that.”

“I get it,” Connor says, shifting in his chair. “We had ours last week.”

“You’re in a frat?” Leon asks, surprised. Leon thought he knew most of the members of Greek life on campus, but it’s clear he’s missed something. 

Connor nods, grinning. “Yeah, I’m a Sig.”

Leon’s jaw drops. “No fucking way, I wouldn’t have guessed,” he says, in awe. Sigs were notorious on campus for being some of the best and brightest but also the most popular. Connor just shrugs in response.

“Eh, I’m pretty sure they only let me in because I’m a legacy,” he says, deflecting. “But I’m on the exec board, so I guess they like me now.”

“Dude, nice,” Leon says. He’s fully invested in this small talk now, and Connor seems to be enjoying it, too. “I guess I just never see you wear your letters.” 

“I don’t, too often?” he responds. “Our mandated letter days are Thursdays, when I don’t see you, and I try not to wear letters to a class I TA for.” Leon nods, understanding, and Connor shrugs again. “Feels a bit unprofessional, since it’s technically my job.” He laughs a little, and Leon nods.

“I just work at the library, so I guess they don’t care.” Leon shifts in his seat, the silence becoming a little awkward, but he thinks that’s probably his fault; he’s not great at keeping up with a conversation. 

Connor claps his hands suddenly, startling Leon out of his stupor. “Did you read the article for Friday yet?” he asks, and Leon nods. “Okay, so, here’s what I got…” He continues speaking, and Leon is really struck by just how lovely Connor is. They spend more than the allotted office hour time discussing everything from the article to religion to frat stuff to baby goats, and Leon’s never been so enamored.

 

(Spending more time with Connor was a mistake, Leon realizes, because now that they’re practically attached at the hip, he’s falling too quickly. They’re on Connor’s couch one night, and they’re falling asleep to Parks and Rec, because Leon hadn’t watched it, and Leon’s so acutely aware of Connor’s presence that he feels like he could die. 

“Stay over tonight?” Connor mumbles, and Leon nods. 

So, instead, he falls asleep against Connor’s side to the soothing sounds of Leslie Knope running for city council.)

 

By the time the review session for the final rolls around, Leon is like halfway in love with Connor. And also has the best grade in the class. So when Connor is suddenly very sick and can’t make the review session, he leaves it to Leon.

‘ _ Hey, I know this is last minute, but I’m really sick, like in the student wellness center sick. Do you think you and Nursey could run the review? You’re both seniors and I trust you guys.’ _

Leon frowns. He hadn’t texted Connor in a few days, but Connor had only been mildly sick at that point with a head cold. He wonders if he’s okay.

‘Shit, dude, sucks :( but of course we can! Lmk if you need me to bring you anything’

_ ‘Ah, thanks. You rock. I’m okay now, but I guess I’ll keep you updated haha’ _

Leon texts back a heart without thinking, but he gets a heart in response, so. Connor must not have taken it badly. 

He and Nursey get through the review with only a few bumps and bruises, and only one panicked text to Connor with something both he and Nursey didn’t know, and when he’s down he lets out a deep sigh. 

“Never TA’d, huh?” Oscar asks, and Leon snorts. 

“No, I have. I’m just not used to thinking so...philosophically?” Leon shrugs. “I’m much more of a hard science type of guy.”

“Yeah, we know, Mr. Biochemistry,” Larss says, shoving at his arm. Leon shoves back, laughing. “So, where’s your boy?”

“Said he was sick,” Nursey answers at the same time Leon says “He’s not my boy!” They all stare at him, and he deflates, letting Nursey answer. “I heard that’s not the case, though.”

“Isn’t he an RD?” Oscar asks. When Nursey nods, Oscar nods back. “Hmm, I see. I heard there was a whole scandal in his building last night. He might be stuck in meetings but not want to get into it or something.”

“Oh shit, are you talking about the giant drug bust?” Leon asks. “One of our pledges was frantically texting a bunch of us about it. Heard it was bad.”

“Hey, you should surprise him with food, or something,” Larss says. “You know, be a good boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend! But I’m definitely gonna go pick up my Chinese takeout, thanks for the reminder.” The boys laugh as Leon leaves, playing with the fringe on his scarf. He hopes that Connor likes Chinese takeout. What if Connor doesn’t like Chinese takeout? That’d probably be bad. He almost runs into a telephone pole, and blinks at it, confused.

“Hey,” someone calls out, and Leon realizes he almost ran smack into...Connor, of all people.

“Oh my god, hey,” Leon says, reaching for Connor’s wrist. “I was just about to grab my takeout, and I heard you weren’t having a great day, so I maybe bought you some…?” He trails off belatedly realizing that he’s still holding Connor’s wrist. Connor sniffles, moving closer to Leon.

“You bought me Chinese takeout?” Connor asks, eyes lighting up. “You’re...wow.”

“Eloquent,” Leon says, laughing. “Here, if you come with me, you can tell me what you were really up to, because you don’t look sick, and I heard it was shitty.”

“Tell me about it,” Connor groans, and goes off on a tangent about drugs and shitty residents, and Leon listens to him rant and moan and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

 

And then.

 

“Hey, Leon,” Connor says, walking up to him in the library. “Final go okay?”

“It did,” Leon confirms, pulling a book off the shelf. “I enjoyed having you as my TA, you really helped me a lot.” Leon blushes a bright red, burying himself in the book.

“Leon,” Connor says, voice low. “We’ve been dancing around this for a long time. And if you'll look above you...” Leon looks up and realizes Connor's holding a piece of mistletoe above them. "Seasonal."

“Holy shit, you’re bold. I wouldn’t have guessed,” Leon whispers, and Connor chuckles.

“So?” he asks, and Leon finally,  _ finally _ kisses him.

They spend the next hour making out in between the shelves.


End file.
